Thy Love is Sweet
by MAD4magik
Summary: Centaria Black is now sixteen, and has been accused of the murder of the father she has never met.This story is going to have a little of everything, a little drama, some shockers, mystery, anger, romance, sibling rivavlries, pink fluffy stuff, the works!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not one of thee characters in this original book. Thy owner is named

Louis Sachar.

A/N: Hey everyone, its MAD4magik here, bringing you another story! I'm writing this because I'm bored and have absolutely nothing else to do. Hope you enjoy! Toodles!

_Summary: I knew I was in love, the moment his blue eyes poured into mine. He was amazing, handsome, charming, and yet, mysterious. In no time we were married, and we could only be happier when our first child was born, little did we know, it would be our last. _

_A month after our beautiful baby girl was born, my husband disappeared. I knew he'd come back, he had to come back. Years went by and everyday I would look out our bedroom window, waiting for him. It was not until our daughter, Tori's, sixteenth birthday that I found out where he was. For the ten years I had waited, for the sixteen years I had pained, suffering as a single parent, he had been, dead. _

**Thy Love is Sweet**

**Chapter 1: **Lying in His Coffin

"Jesse Nathaniel Black died last night. This man was great, and cherished in the hearts of many." The lies dripped out of the preacher's mouth like acid, burning my heart, triggering my tears.

**"He was a husband to Elizabeth Annelise Rose-Black, and a father to Centaria Elizabeth Black. We will all miss him so." Lies, every word that escaped his lips drenched with filth and dishonesty. Yes, Jesse had been a husband, but he was no father of mine. He disappeared after my birth, and didn't return, ever. My mother, my brave mother, raised me on her own, taking care of me from birth up until now. My eyes wandered next to me, to her. She was standing motionless, tears falling down over her lovely face, yet she did not sob. She would not believe what the newspapers said, and had forbidden the preacher to speak of it. But I knew very well. My father, for the past sixteen years, had been married. Not only to my mother, but also to another woman. He had five children, all of whom were from different women, and I was just one of those five, probably the only one who did not grieve my father's absence. **

**I took my mother by the hand and led her away from his grave. Her tears irritated me only because she refused the disgusting, horrible, painful truth, and chose to trust the comforting lies. If it would not have been for my fear for my mother's sanity, I would have tried to convince her otherwise. **

**As we walked away from the church, a limo pulled up, and I pulled my mother away from the limo as I watched my father's second wife and third child step out of the car. The woman had tears in her eyes, and the boy, who looked about twelve, looked confused and dazed. I pitied him, for if only he knew what kind of man our father really was, he would not be depressed, and he might be overjoyed. The woman probably would have looked pretty had it not been for the mascara smeared down her cheeks. Her blonde hair curled softly to her shoulders, and her curvy body was covered in a long, plain black dress. Her son resembled the father we shared so well, from the pictures I had seen, that I could have thought it was really he. **

**Before I became angry and frustrated at the sight of my father's second family, I ducked into the driver's seat and slammed the door. My mother did not even flinch at the noise; she just sat there, staring off into space. With her safely buckled in the passenger's seat, I started the car and drove off, not waiting for the rest of my half-siblings to arrive. **

**I am extremely worried now, as I speed along the highway, about what will happen to my mother when I am gone. You see, the police have no idea how my father died, and since I seem to be the most likely suspect, they are sending me away to some juvenile delinquent camp until they have the case clearly sorted. I strongly disagree to this, because I tell them time and time again, just as I did a week ago in the courtroom, that the only time I ever got to see my father was when he was lying in his coffin! They understood that I had not saw my father, but seeing as I had, as they called it, supreme issues and mental and emotional rage toward him, I was, in fact, the most likely person to kill my father. It was all bull to me, but as hard as I tried to tell the judge I would never kill anyone, they disagreed and the judge declared I was guilty until proven innocent. I got your damn proof, I DIDN'T KNOW HIM! **

**My grandmother, my mom's mom, promised me she would be fine, but I feel the only one who could help my mother now is me. I know how mother's are, when something goes wrong, they just tell you that you were wrong and they were right, which usually doesn't help. I told my grandma that if anything was to happen, just bring her to the hospital and tell me when I get back. And when exactly do I get out of camp whateveritscalled? NOT UNTIL THEY BELIEVE MY GODDAMN STORY AND DELCARE ME INNOCENT! So as it looks, I am going to be there for a very long time. **

**A/N: I know that this chapter was very short, and rated for some language issues, but the rest of the story should be pretty clean. Tori, short for Centaria, is, as you might have guessed, going to be attended Camp Green Lake, as she will arrive in the next chapter. But what surprises will she find there? You'll just have to wait and read. Please Review and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not one of these characters except the ones from my own imagination. I also do not own the plot of Camp Green Lake. Louis Sachar does. GO LOUIS!

**A/N: Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed my story! **

**SpotlessLadybug: thank you for your kind words and also commenting on the actual content of the story. Yes, you can tell a lot about her personality, but its about to get even more complex. **

**ArwenEvenStar83: thanks for the smile and this story; I am going to try to keep a steady updating pattern. **

**Mesaqt: I'm going on and on, but some of it just doesn't get to paper, or the keyboard. **

**LeMoNsOuR: thank you very much for naming me an excellent writer! I am overjoyed that you branded this as "another well-written story". I should be updating Indian Rain soon, and no I have no certain date, I just update it when I finish the chapter, and get around to putting it up online. I am trying to update, so it shall be coming soon to a computer near you. **

**ENJOY**

Chapter 2: Dust and Tears 

I bounced up and down on the scorching hot bus seat as this yellow contraption wheeled its way along the uneven road. I tried as hard as my eyes would allow to glimpse out the window, but as the sun was shining straight into my pupils, that was difficult. I could hear the bus driver whistling, and could feel the heated glare of the officer on me, even without looking at me. His gun lay easily across his lap, and he had already explained that if I tried anything funny, he had legal permission to use it.

**I didn't really pay attention much or think about how long it would be until I got off this heap of junk, I really just stared hard into the back of the seat in front of me, unoccupied like every other seat on this bus except for mine, and just worried about how my mother was at this very moment. **

**Only hours ago, the police had pounded on my mother's door. I answered it, backpack over my shoulder, and then, without a word to the officers, I turned back toward my mother and hugged her tight. I would have been happy at that moment, but my mother was still in her daze, and made no effort to embrace me. My grandmother hugged me, though, but she wasn't in the state that my mother was in. The last memory of my mother, until I see her again, will be her eyes. Her eyes were once a beautiful light blue, as mine are, but now, they were hurt. Her eyes no longer gleamed when she saw me, they no longer sparkled when I made her laugh, they were shut, shut off to the world that had burdened this unbearable pain of loss and truth. My mother had fallen into a depression so deep, she was unrecognizable. The last memory of my mother, were her eyes looking straight into mine, filled with every emotion from pain to anger. God only knows when, or if, I will see my mother again, the way she should be, and not the way he made her.**

**I had stopped referring to him as my father when I was ten. My mother had always told me he had to be away on business, and only came home when I was asleep and left before I was awake. But when I grew to be ten, I began to doubt this logic, so when my mother told me to go to bed, I stayed up all night, looking out my bedroom window into the barren lot that was our driveway, and you know what, he never came. **

**The sudden lurch of the yellow bus snapped me out of my childhood memories and back into my life of hell. I tried again to look out the window, but before I my mind could translate the images outside that window, the officer grabbed me forcefully by my left arm and pushed me off the bus. I was so overcome by the power of his push that I tripped half way down those three steps and collapsed into the ground below. Dust blew up and around me from the dry, crumpled ground. I wasn't sure where I was. Had they disobeyed the judge's orders and sent me to some Nevada desert instead of camp, or, the sickening thought crossed my mind, was _this _camp? **

**I stood up, and got another thrust from the officer, this time in my back with the butt of his rifle. He continued this action until I hit the door of a small cabin. The door flung open, and I stumbled into the room. When I looked up, I was shocked to see a man sitting very relaxed in a wood chair behind the desk I had just smacked my skull on. He was chewing something in his mouth; his jaw flapped open and shut as he chewed largely. The man pointed to a chair in front of his desk, and I sat, as the officer shut the door, my only door to freedom. **

**"Miss Cen-Se-Cent" he babbled as I rolled my eyes. So many idiots had troubled with the pronunciation of my name. **

**"Centaria." (A/N: Sen-tar-ia) I interrupted him. The man glared menacingly at me from behind the clipboard, obviously full of my information. **

**"Miss Centaria Elizabeth Black I presume?" the officer nodded and the man went on. **

**"My name is Mr. Sir." He said, placing the clipboard on the desk with a slight snap. "You shall call me only by my name, understood missy?" I twitched at that last comment. Not the actual comment, just the way he said it. The way it dripped out of his oversized mouth like I wasn't supposed to be there, all because of my gender. Why is it that men think they're the only ones who do crime, I was innocent, but just saying.**

**"Think you should know, ain't a lot girls here at Camp Green Lake." The man stood up and began to pace behind his desk, and I withheld myself from laughing my head of as his stomach, stretching over his belt, bounced up and down with every step. **

**"The warden shall permit you to use her facilities while you are staying here. You shall take your showers in the warden's cabin and are allowed to use her restroom at," he cringed as he continued with the part of his speech he didn't favor. " Certain times of the month." The officer in the corner failed to stifle a laugh at those final words. Mr. Sir just shook his head and pointed the officer toward the door. **

**"Take her to Pendanski." **

**The next moment, I was led out of the cabin and back into the heat and dust. The officer pushed me to yet another cabin, unfortunately though, this one was not air-conditioned. I walked in and noticed first a short man standing in safari shorts and a safari hat. His nose was covered in white sunscreen and his white T-shirt was soaked with sweat. He walked straight up to me and pumped my arm up and down, a smile a mile wide plastered on his face. **

**"Hello there little miss, my name is Dr. Pendanski." He said smiling. I looked over the man's shoulder to see a boy, finally a teenager, standing behind a table. His orange jumpsuit was tied around his waist, revealing a white shirt like the Dr. pumping my arm still. The teenage boy was staring at me, mouth dropped. I couldn't understand why, but I was about to find out. **

**"Well, let's get you some new clothes." The Doc said. I think that's where I started calling him "Doc". **

**"What?" I asked, a little confused. **

**"Your going to have to change into these." He held up an orange jumpsuit, smaller than the one the boy was wearing. I shook my head. **

**"Uh-huh. I am not changing here!" I said, angry. Doc just looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. **

**"The warden said you would do this." Doc muttered. **

**"Listen Doc, if you think I'm stripping myself in front of you two, forget it!" My voice was rising and I know understood why that boy had looked excited. **

**"Alright then, we will live these here, but just let me explain." He grabbed what was to be my uniform from the now downhearted teenager. He handed me the jumpsuit along with another just like it. **

**"These are yours to wear. The first ones are your digging clothes. You where them when your out there." He pointed out the window to a field full of black dots, which I guessed were holes. "And the second ones are for relaxing, when your in your tent or the Wreck Room, you get it. Washing days are Sundays, and when your digging clothes are being washed, your relaxing clothes will become both for digging and relaxing. Alright?" **

**I nodded and accepted the suits as he held them out. Then he turned again and grabbed a pair of faded black boots resembling that of army boots. I took them too, already knowing what they were for. **

**The Doc and the boy left as I uneasily changed into the jumpsuit. It didn't feel all that bad. I left on the black tank top I had worn, and buttoned up the suit. Then I sat on the floor, slipping the boots on, praying to God I wouldn't be here long. **

**A/N: did you like it, or is it going nowhere. Please give me your comments, suggestions, whatever. Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: The first encounters with the boys of D-tent. Stay tuned:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I shalt never own the characters of Holes, yet I have the right to dream that I owneth these characters. Sir Louis Sachar owns the characters of the literature Holes.

A/N: I am dearly sorry this chapter took so long to post, but here it is. The reason I have not been posting chapters on any of my stories is that I have been ill, not fatally, but still, I have missed about 8 days of school because of asthma. But, I'm better, again.

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, and all of my other stories. I should be updating them soon. **

**Without further ado, here is chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: **Boys of D-tent

**Once the boots were strapped tightly around my ankles, I rose and left the little cabin in my new attire. The Doc was standing outside and the pervert was nowhere in sight. He motioned for me to follow as he led the way to one of the many diarrhea green tents that lined the perimeter. **

**"This will be your home for…" he paused, looked at me for an answer, but just added instead, "While you're here." I gave a dry laugh and walked into the tent after Doc. **

**"The boys are out digging, so you'll just have to wait here until they return." Doc smiled, and then turned and left the tent. **

**The minute the flap had engulfed him; I plopped back down onto my cot, and closed my eyes. **

**Images of a man flew to my mind. His hair was smooth, flowing, and black, as my own. His eyes flashed a violent green, the same eyes as the boy I had saw at the funeral, and I recognized his smile. It was suspicious, mysterious, and all around despicable. I had seen that smile. In history books, I'd saw it on the faces of dictators and terrorists. In story books I'd had saw that smile on the mouths of villains. At school I had saw that smile on the faces of my enemies. I had even seen that smile in the mirror, reflecting on my own expression.**

**I shook my head, erasing my father's face from my mind, wishing I could wash it away from my memory. If only I hadn't ever had to look at those pictures, his face would not haunt my mind. **

**Just as I was thinking about that, someone spoke behind me.**

**"Well, well, well." A deep voice said.**

**I jumped and spun around to see three boys standing in the open of the tent, and another sitting on a cot, looking like he had been there for a while. **

**The three boys were tall. The speaker was wearing dirty glasses and smirking suggestively. The boy to his left was very, um, round. He had a tough look on his face, as if to say, "Don't mess with me." The finally boy had dark blonde hair, and was chewing a piece of, uh; grass maybe, with a stupid grin on his face.**

**"What do we have here?" The guy with the glasses asked. Absentmindedly, I had backed away, and my knees had hit the cot next to mine. **

**"Looks like a girl to me." The fat one said, started to smile now. **

**"A purtty girl." Said the blondish one. I scoffed. **

**"What do you want?" I said, sounded more terrified than tough, as I had hoped for. I cursed myself for being a wimp, and vowed to solve that problem later. **

**"We could ask you the same question." The blind one said, (alright, blind was a little harsh, but seriously, how could he see anything out of those glasses) and then added as he threw a large plastic carton onto a cot. "What's your name?"**

**"Cen…" I almost slipped, but I caught myself. "Tori." **

**"Well, hello Miss Tori." The fat one sat on his cot and it sunk down a few inches. " Why you here?" **

**"Its a long story that I don't really feel is your business." I snapped at him. Better, I thought, now I don't sound too much like a wimp. **

**"Hey, calm down missy, we were just wondering." The fat one said, holding his hands up in defeat. **

**"Wondering what? How to get into my pants?" I shot back. Ooh, I thought again to myself, much better. **

**"Well..." The blondish one started, but the blind kid stopped him. **

**"What he means is, we were just trying to figure out who the new meat is. So, just calm down, we ain't gonna hurt ya." He walked over to her and offered his hand. " I'm X-ray." His smile was slightly friendly, but mostly sly. She rolled her eyes and put out her hand, and he grabbed it and kissed it.**

**"EW!" she screamed as she jumped away from him. "Keep your perverted hands off me!" she cried. The guys were laughing. **

**"ARGH!!" I cried in frustration and plopped onto my cot, hugging my knees to my chest, hoping that I could blink and it would all just go away. So, I tried it. I blinked, but when I opened my eyes, there were more of them.**

**One was extremely tall with wild blonde locks while the other was tan with short, stubby black hair. At first, they didn't notice me, but then the tall one looked at me and jumped, making me jump and tumble off my cot.**

**Smooooth…**

**"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!!!" The tall one screamed as he held his milk carton in front of him to defend himself. "Don't worry, I know for a fact that vampires cant' stand plastic!" **

**"Zig, where the hell did you hear that?" The round one asked. **

**"SHH!! You might provoke her!" Zig said, slowly walking toward her. **

**"And that would be a bad thing?" The first blonde one said, and that's when I stood.**

**"HEY!" **

**"AGHHHH!!" Zig yelled, throwing his carton at me, even if it missed by a mile and a half. I folded my arms as I watched Zig try to hide himself behind the tan kid. **

**"Back away slowly, guys, before she bites you!" He said, backing away and trying to pull them with him. **

**"I wanna be bit!" the blonde one said, walking toward me.**

**"NO! Squid, you're falling under her spell!!" Zig said, pushing the tan kid aside. **

**"You got that right!" Squid said.**

**"Don't come any closer!" I cried, brandishing Zig's milk carton. **

**"NO!!!" Zig screamed "I'LL SAVE YOU!!" **

**Before my feeble and deeply confused mind could speed up and comprehend anything that was happening, Zig jumped about three feet and tackled Squid to the floor, to "save him". **

**"GET OFF ME!!" Squid said, thrashing about under the giant. Zig quickly got off of him and helped him up, making sure to guide him away from me. I couldn't see myself, but I could feel my eyebrows rising into my hairline and my mouth dropping open. Confusion was taking over me, and the headache was just around the…**

**"OWW!!" I cried, falling to my knees, hands grasping my skull. Everyone in the room froze as all eyes focused on me. I crawled slowly to my cot and rested my head on the…well…. I think it was supposed to be a mattress. My mind scrambled to figure and put into understandable terms what had just happened, when I distantly heard the flap open and Doc's voice interrupting my interpretation session.**

**"What the hell is going on in here?" He asked, calmly yet sternly in his own special way.**

**"Nothing, just a bi-"**

**"She's a vampire." Zig said very casually, pointing one finger at me, all curled up on my cot by now. Slowly I sat up, looking and feeling extremely annoyed. **

**"He's a leprechaun." I said just as casually pointing back at Zig. **

**"How could he be a leprechaun," the tan kid pondered, his voice heavily accented. "Ain't they really short?" **

**I slammed my head back down on my pillow, seriously considering biting Zig.**

**"Well…if any of you want something to eat, I suggest you hurry." Doc said, and then left without another word out of his pathetic mouth. **

**The blind guy led the way as most of the boys filed out of the tent. I opened my eyes and seen Zig standing there. **

**"What?" I asked, wishing he would just disappear. "I promise I'm not after your lucky charms." I chuckled at my own joke, but he didn't move.**

**"Have you ever met a leprechaun?" He asked. I laughed, but when I looked at him, everything about his face was very serious. **

**"No, I'm sorry." I sighed, feeling guilty for mocking him. Obviously there was something wrong in his attic, if you get what I mean. But then I felt guilty for that; maybe he just liked to believe in that kind of stuff. After being betrayed my whole life, I had trouble believing in anything.**

**"Do you really think I'm a vampire?" I asked, standing up from my cot. He looked at his feet.**

**"Maybe." He said it so quietly I almost didn't it catch it. **

**"Can vampires eat?" I asked, walking towards him. **

**"Anything but garlic."**

**"Well..." He looked up in horror as he seen me standing close to him.**

**"Yes?" he gulped, preparing himself for the worst. **

**"Can you move?" He opened his eyes and looked behind him, seeing he was blocking the flap. **

**He jumped aside and out of the way. **

**"Thanks." I said, smiling for the first time in a while, and then exiting the tent. Moments later I heard him leave to, walking a safe distance behind me. **

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I updated, but here it is!! Chapter Three!! I hope you like it, and please tell me if I should even bother continuing this story. Toodles!**


End file.
